The present disclosure relates to a reception apparatus, a reception method, and a program. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a reception apparatus, a reception method, and a program for offering application programs to be executed in linkage with AV (Audio-Video) content in hybrid broadcasting.
With the advent of digital TV broadcasting in recent years, data broadcasting in BML (Broadcast Markup Language) has found widespread acceptance. Today, almost all TV sets are capable of handling BML-based data broadcasting.
Studies are now underway to introduce so-called hybrid broadcasting involving the use of not only broadcast waves but also communications for accessing predetermined servers on the Internet to acquire application programs to be performed in linkage with TV programs (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-66556).